


Senseless

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks of Spock in so many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless

I look upon you in wonderment.  
  
I think about you in silence.  
  
I touch you in secrecy.  
  
I lose myself in your scent.  
  
I am lost, tangled in a web of love.


End file.
